


Threshold

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [22]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen wants to share more of his world with Tony. And Tony? Might finally be ready to follow his beloved into the mystic side of life.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636018
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Descaladumidera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/gifts).



> Written for @ironstrangeprompts Prompt #807: _Tony propped up on his pillows, his legs apart, in between them, Stephen lies, his head on his chest. In that position, Stephen is not heavy and Tony is pretty comfortable, his hands in Stephens hair and neck, playing with his hair, talking about everything and nothing. Stephen is listening to Tony’s heartbeat and enjoying the massage, his eyes shut in bliss and exhaustion_
> 
> All my thanks (and love!) go to @descaladumidera who came up with the initial idea for the Fae. I, of course, had to twist things a little bit because that's how I roll ~~(and because I'm crap at actual plot)~~.
> 
> @ironstrangebingo prompt: _Fae_

Having Stephen resting in his arms was quickly becoming Tony's favorite position ever and he was determined to keep him there for as long as possible. Something Stephen seemed to have no problems with, judging by the way he'd immediately surrendered himself into Tony's open arms. By now Stephen knew exactly where to put his head to not hurt Tony and Tony knew exactly where he needed to offer support to Stephen's neck to keep him comfortable.

"You're good down there, sweetheart?" he asked when there had been nothing but silence from Stephen for far too long. He wasn't asleep; his breathing betrayed him.

Tony kept his voice low to keep Stephen calm, relaxed and drifting as he gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face while his other hand rested low on Stephen's stomach, caressing and soothing. For a moment his thoughts tried to go into a more adventurous direction but he quickly reigned himself in. Now was no time for that kind of fun. Stephen needed his rest and, quite frankly, so did Tony.

A contented smile and half-open eyes answered that question to his satisfaction.

"Perfect," was the eventual answer, Stephen's voice barely more than a deep rumble that almost vibrated through Tony's bones. "You're so good for me," was added in an even quieter tone, barely audible. A whispered confession that brought out an accompanying slight blush and made Tony fall even more in love with Stephen.

"You're only getting what you deserve from me," Tony whispered back and gently put some pressure on Stephen's stomach when he tried to move. "Shh, stay." He knew that Stephen was comfortable, no need to change anything about the setup. He hoped that he could Stephen to fall asleep like that. The prospect alone of holding Stephen in his arms for a few hours, nothing to do but make sure he was getting much needed rest, maybe soothe him with a touch here, a caress there was almost enough to quiet down Tony's overactive mind down. "Just like this," he whispered. "Let me hold you."

"I still don't know what you get out of that." Stephen was beyond drowsiness by now, more than half-asleep, but his stubbornness kept him somewhat awake.

"I get to hold you and look at your beautiful face while knowing that you're as comfortable and safe as possible." There was a slight snort as the word 'beautiful' was uttered and Tony decided to lay it on a little bit thicker. "Really - you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. You're sure you're not a refugee from the fairy realm?"

The snort became a laugh and Stephen opened his eyes just a bit to frown up at Tony. "I know that love makes blind but really? You can tone it down a bit. I already know that you like how I look."

"Most. Beautiful. Man. I've. Ever. Seen," Tony repeated, enunciating each and every word slowly and clearly for the slow-on-the-uptake guy in the room to follow. He leaned down, manfully resisting a wince as the movement put uncomfortable pressure on the implants in his chest, and kissed those tempting lips. "Gorgeous eyes and a bone-structure to die for," he whispered. "The rest of you isn't too shabby either. No way that's natural, there must be magic in the mix."

The frown grew more pronounced and Tony bit his lip to keep himself from pointing out how cute Stephen looked like that. "But I _am_ magic!" was he weak protest that finally came out. Tony only barley managed to keep from laughing out loud and dislodging Stephen.

"Yeah, you truly are," he agreed easily.

"Besides," Stephen continued, more awake now and getting into the topic, "real Fae look different from us. Stunning, but not real beautiful in the way humans define it."

Oh wow. Talk about a brilliant comeback. Now it was Tony's turn to frown. "Real Fae?" he repeated like a little child that had just learned a new word.

Stephen, sneaky, devious bastard that he was, smiled with half-closed eyes, looking like a contented cat. "I can introduce you. There is a small colony on the roof of the Sanctum. Or rather a portal to their realm. Just behind the garden where we were stargazing last night. They're friendly and have often helped out in times of need and we sorcerers have helped in return. I think you'd like each other. They're highly intelligent, inquisitive and have expressed interest in your tech before."

"There are actual Fae and they know about my tech?!" Tony hated the squeak in his voice but really, he couldn't be blamed for that, right? _Right?_

More of that enigmatic smile. "They know about _you_ , Tony. They keep up with our world and while iron isn't their favorite kind of metal they are pretty impressed by _Iron Man_. You tend to have that effect on people, in case you haven't noticed." Stephen snuggled deeper into Tony's arms and closed his eyes fully. "I'd like to share more of the mystic side of the world with you, if you're okay with that," he murmured. "There are incredible wonders out there and you're one of the few non-magic users who can learn to appreciate them for what they are." The longing in his voice was clear and Tony had to swallow hard. His resistance against magic of all kind had been weakening steadily ever since he'd gotten involved with Stephen but he'd never realized how much of his life Stephen kept hidden away from him out of courtesy.

That had to change, he decided. He already shared pretty much everything with Stephen who was more than clever enough to keep up with a lot of this techno-babble but so far it had been a one-way street.

"I'd love to get a glimpse into your world," he said after a while. In part because it was threatening to take Stephen away from him pretty much all the time and he wanted to get to know his enemy better. The other part of him longed for the beauty and the breath-taking feeling of something completely knew that he couldn't explain and built better in about ten seconds after first encountering it. Oh. He hadn't even realized how much he was longing for new experiences.

"It'll be my pleasure to introduce you to the more magical side of life." Stephen's voice was back to a drowsy whisper. A quick look down showed Tony that he was barely awake; the last few days had finally caught up with him for good. "Tomorrow." The word was barely audible.

"Tomorrow," Tony repeated with a smile. Or the day after. It didn't matter. Meeting actual Fae sounded good, no doubt about that, but this? Right here, right now? Having a resting Stephen in his arms and his own mind starting to quiet down in preparation for sleep? Was all he needed right now.

Some careful rearranging had him lying down as well, Stephen still held in his arms. Apart from a tiny sigh there was no reaction from Stephen as he was shifted around and carefully positioned to keep the strain of his neck. Tony made sure that his arms and hands were in a comfortable position, slightly elevated with the help of the Cloak, before he allowed himself to close his eyes.

"Fae," he murmured. "You're truly a constant well of surprises, baby. Can't wait to meet your lodgers."

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, completely obvious to the faint whisper of excited voices echoing through the room.

* * *

_Come in here  
__Where it's nice  
__If you want_  
( _Threshold_ , Dead Can Dance) __  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 🤍


End file.
